


(This day is) Ours

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't have time to tag properly got a test tomorrow, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10275329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Alex and Maggie finally get married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!
> 
> Know that this was written exclusively in study breaks over the course of the last four days. Please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> (Also there's 15 parts to this by now and it's midnight, I have no idea which other ones you need to read in order to know what's going on, soz.)

Her dress is itchy.

Sure, it’s beautiful. It’s a light blue that matches her eyes perfectly, falls to just above her knees and makes her look like a Disney princess.

But her back itches and her neck is too warm (she should’ve listened to Lena and worn her hair up, damn it) and maybe she should have gone with flats. She shifts again, trying to relieve that itch on her back even though she _knows_ it’s not going to work.

Kara’s always been an optimist.

The tent really _is_ pretty though. Maggie and Alex decided on an outdoor wedding, in one of those big white tents you always see in magazines. The aisle has a long white carpet running along it, chairs covered in white, grey, and light blue on either side. They can’t be seen right now, but Kara knows there are fairy lights strung up all over the place and once the sun sets (which should be right around the time Alex and Maggie say _I do_ – Kara nearly squeals at the thought) the whole tent will be lit up like a magical forest. The front of the tent, where Maggie stands waiting, is decorated with white lilies – Alex’s favourite – and Kara can see Maggie is getting just as impatient as she is. Probably not for the same reasons, though. Not that Kara isn’t _excited_ about the wedding. She loves her sister and her sister-to-be (though she’s considered Maggie her sister for a long time now) and she would gladly do this a hundred times if it meant they would be happy. She’s just a teenager and doesn’t appreciate standing here _right now_ , itching and sweating.

But then, _then_ the music starts and she’s walking down the aisle slowly, slowly like her mom helped her measure out countless times (because Kara gets a little too excited sometimes, and she ended up reaching the altar _way_ before Alex in every one of their practice runs) and she’s not allowed to look back at her sister and her dad walking behind her, so she keeps her eyes on Maggie.

It doesn’t help.

Because Maggie’s crying before Kara’s even taken two steps, and Kara knows what Alex looks like because she helped her get ready, so she totally gets it. She knows Alex’s dress is simple, but beautiful, a tight strapless bodice with some lace detail, and a fluffy skirt that puffs out slightly just above her hips. Knows Alex’s hair is curled in that haphazard way that Maggie just _loves_ , pinned back with a single clip holding a small white flower. It just makes her want to look back even more, because she’s willing to bet that Alex has got that goofy smile on her face that only Maggie or Kara can ever get out of her. She’s also willing to bet that Alex would’ve already ruined her make up crying, if it wasn’t for the fact that they’d decided to splurge on waterproof make up. Honestly, those two are just so _gay._

Kara sends Maggie a beaming smile, and Maggie manages to smile back for about a half second before her eyes go back to that spot behind her where Kara knows her sister is. She rolls her eyes fondly, and Lena, who’s sitting in the front row with Kara’s mom, giggles behind her hand. She’s the only person in the room with her eyes trained on Kara instead of Alex, and Kara feels like her heart is going to explode from all the love she feels right now. Her smile grows as she directs it at her girlfriend, even though she didn’t think that was possible. She winks at Lena before taking her place slightly to the side of the altar, finally able to look at Alex.

She was right.

Alex has tears on her cheeks but her smile looks like it’s going to split her face in half, and Kara can see that her sister’s shaking. Alex takes her place across from Maggie and the latter softly takes her hands. Kara represses a smile when she notices that Alex immediately stops shaking. Her sister is _so_ in love.

***

Kara kind of gets lost in her head, thinking about how lucky Alex and Maggie are to have found each other, and before she knows it, it’s time for the vows. Alex starts.

“Maggie, I… I like telling people that I fell in love with you over the course of a mere three days. And people always tell me how lucky I am, that I realized you were the one so quickly. But they don’t know the truth, because I’ve never told anyone, but… Well, the first time I saw you, you had hair stuck to your forehead from sweat, you were in a tank top and yoga pants, and there was colour in your cheeks. And you smiled at me, and I was gone. That, _that_ was the instant I knew. The second you pulled those triple dimples on me, I was yours. And over the next three days, it just got worse.  And so that’s what I promise you today – whether you’re all gross and sweaty, or looking sexy in your uniform, or adorable in pajamas, or _absolutely breath-taking_ in a tailored suit – I will love you, and I will cherish you, and I will support you. Because I am _yours,_ Maggie. Then, now, and forever.”

She slips the ring onto Maggie’s finger, and Maggie gasps, trembling, before attempting to speak.

“You guys are gonna have to give me a minute,” she finally says, through the tears running down her cheeks. Kara totally understands – she’s fighting back tears herself. Polite laughter runs through the audience, and once Maggie has composed herself, she turns back to Alex, taking her hands once again.

“Alex. I used to think that I was cursed to always love people more than they love me. Because until I met you, that was the story of my life. And it made me too scared to love right. But the day we met, I saw you put a small, hurt boy to sleep, and I had two thoughts. _This girl loves people right,_ and _This girl deserves to be protected from the world at all costs._ And you do, Alex. The way you love is so perfect, and lucky me, it’s so compatible with the way I do. You gave me the courage to love the way people are meant to love – all in, without fear and without holding anything back. You gave me the courage to give myself to another person. And so today I promise to keep loving you fiercely, without holding back, and to always, _always_ protect you. Now and forever.”

Maggie slips the ring onto Alex’s finger, and Kara can see the muscles in Alex’s back tense up as she tries to stop trembling. She’s willing to bet that Alex’s face is just as wet with tears as hers, if not more.

Even the officiator swallows tears before speaking.

“Do you, Maggie Sawyer, take Alex Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Maggie looks up at Alex, smiling softly as she says, “I do.”

“And do you, Alex Danvers, take Maggie Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” Alex says, not wasting another second.

“I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer. You may kiss the bride.”

Alex and Maggie surge forward before he’s even finished speaking, Maggie’s arms wrapping around Alex’s waist while Alex’s hands go to the back of Maggie’s neck. The kiss is surprisingly soft, Kara would’ve thought it would be more desperate. But it’s beautiful, and Kara finds herself crying again when Maggie dips her sister to kiss her again, and Alex lets out a teary laugh before their lips meet.

Kara’s the only one who’s close enough to hear them whisper to each other before Maggie pulls Alex up again.

“Hey, Alex?”

“Yeah, Mags?”

“You’re my _wife._ ”

Their smiles at each other are blinding. It’s Kara’s favourite part of the entire wedding.

***

After Alex and Maggie have their first dance to _Heartlines_ by Broods (it was Kara’s suggestion, she’s very proud of herself), it’s time for speeches. As the mic is set up on the small stage at the front of the tent, Alex looks over at Maggie, only to find her already looking at her. She grins, and she knows it’s way too dopey, but she doesn’t care. Because Maggie is her _wife._ They’re _married._ She can’t quite believe it.

“What are you thinking about?”

“We’re _married._ ”

“That we are, Danvers.”

“It’s Danvers-Sawyer now, actually.”

Maggie kisses her for that, nipping at her bottom lip. Alex barely holds back a whimper. She’s pulled out of it by her dad’s voice.

“If the newlyweds would pay attention, I’ve got a special message for them.”

Alex blushes when she looks up at the stage, and Maggie hides her face in her neck. But her dad is grinning and Kara is giggling next to her, so again, she really doesn’t care. She nods at Jeremiah, after he jokingly asks if they’re ready for him to start.

“I won’t be long, I know we’re all ready for the food, especially Kara.” He winks at his youngest daughter, who’s blushing fiercely as Lena giggles next to her. “But I do have to say _something._ So here it is: Thank you, Maggie. I’ve never seen my girl as happy as she’s been since she met you, and as you said in your vows, Alex deserves only the best in the world. And that’s you, kid. I couldn’t ask for anyone better to give my daughter away to.”

He raises his glass at Maggie, and she raises hers, tears in her eyes.

“And then, since you two were talking about when you knew you were in love, I also had a moment like that. I came home one morning at three, to find my daughter tangled up on the couch, asleep, with a girl – a girl who was decidedly _not_ my other daughter. I actually took a picture of the occasion – if you could, Eliza – so I could tease her about it the next day.”

Alex hides her face in Maggie’s neck when the picture comes up, and Kara and Lena both gasp before falling into soft giggles.

“I believe this was day three, yes?” Maggie nods. “Day three. As I said, I was planning to tease her mercilessly. And then, the next morning at breakfast, Alex was more relaxed, more _content,_ than I had ever seen her before. So I decided to hold off, because I realized there was something about this girl. And a week later, I was introduced to Maggie, her new girlfriend. And now? Well, here we are. So, I’m just saying, I knew too. If everyone would join me in a toast to the happy couple – because they are, the happiest I’ve ever seen. May your love for each other only grow.”

Everyone clinks their glasses together, and Maggie gives Alex another soft kiss. They look back up the stage and Jeremiah hands the mic over to Lawrence Sawyer. Maggie smiles up at her dad, and he smiles back, his eyes already brimming with tears.

“You know, I never thought I would have the privilege of speaking at my Maggie’s wedding. I don’t want to take away from this joyous occasion by speaking about such morbid things, but suffice it to say that I made some mistakes that could have easily lost me my daughter. And it was thanks to Alex that our relationship was repaired, thanks to Alex that my wife and I are able to love our daughter the way we are supposed to. So, and Jeremiah, I promise I didn’t steal your speech, Alex, I would like to thank you. Thank you for giving Maggie the love she deserved while I wasn’t willing to. And thank you for not diminishing that love one bit when I got my act together. On behalf of Angie and myself, we love you both, and we wish you every happiness. To the newlyweds!”

Another round of glasses clinking later, Kara is up on stage. The mic screeches as she adjusts it down to her height, and she winces.

“Sorry, sorry. I just, I have a very short speech, but I’m known to ramble, so I apologize in advance if it happens. Which it probably will, who am I kidding? It always- I’m already doing it, aren’t I?”

Alex giggles and nods at her sister.

Kara sighs. “I told you. Anyway. Firstly, congratulations. I’m so very happy for the both of you, I don’t think I can express it properly. You’re two of my three favourite people in the world, and I’m so glad you found each other. Hey, did everyone know that it was thanks to me that they met? I _begged_ Alex to take us to that trampoline park where Maggie was working – though I guess then you could say it was thanks to Lex, huh, since he didn’t want to take us in the first place? – but also, I got Alex Maggie’s number. So, you’re welcome for that- I’m rambling again. The point is, you two are the absolute embodiment of true love, you’re an inspiration, you’re relationship goals. Alex, you’re the best big sister anyone could ask for. And Maggie… well, I guess I got super lucky, because now I have _two_ amazing big sisters. Thank you for making Alex’s life perfect. Welcome to the family, though honestly, good luck, the Danvers’ are a wild bunch. I love you both. To Alex and Maggie!”

Maggie gasps at Kara calling her her sister, her _family_ , and Alex laces their fingers together, giving her hand a small squeeze.

“I’m not going to be able to cry for the next week, all my tears are gone.”

“That’s good, Mags, wouldn’t want you crying on the honeymoon, would we?”

“No, I guess we wouldn’t.”

“Hey, Maggie?”

“Yeah, Alex?”

“I love you. So, _so_ much. Thank you for marrying me today.”

“I love you too, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer. I love you too.”

***

“Finally! Food!”

“Kara!” Lena admonishes, though she’s having a hard time not laughing at her adorable girlfriend.

“What? They know I’m happy for them, I just happen to be really happy about the food, too. Right Alex?”

She looks over at her sister, her fork already halfway to her mouth, and Alex just laughs. Maggie leans over from her other side to reply to Kara.

“Eat all you want, Little Danvers. It _is_ thanks to you we’re here, after all.”

She winks and returns to her own plate, her hand never leaving Alex’s, their fingers tangled on Maggie’s thigh. Kara happily continues eating and Lena smiles.

Maybe she got lucky, too.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I have 11 hours till my test and I know nothing. Going to sleep for 5 now before getting up and studying again. Pray for me.
> 
> (I have no time to write cute notes but I need validation to motivate me to study because I still have another two tests in the next 3 days. RIP my sanity. And also my sleep.)  
> ((Please comment))
> 
> @bi-genius on Tumblr :)


End file.
